herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sai Saici
'Sai Saici '(サイ・サイシー Sai Saishī) is a fictional character from the Mobile Fighter G Gundam anime series. Personality and Character The youngest fighter in the history of the Gundam Fight, Sai Saici acts quite stubbornly and is very immature. Despite mentors Keiun and Zuisen's attempts to calm him down, Sai Saici also remains mischievous and bratty (peeking in on Neo Russia's Nastasha Zabigov taking a bath). After Sai inherits the Ace of Clubs crest of the Shuffle Alliance, he soon realizes what it is like to mature into a man, such as finding his first love Cecile Holger and becoming more determined to fight for the revival of the long lost Shaolin Temple. History Sai Saici is the grandson of Sai Feilong, the champion of the 4th Gundam Fight tournament. His father, Sai Lonbai, wished to revive the Shaolin Temple, forcing him to leave Sai when he was very young. Although Feilong would never realize his dream, he sent a letter to two of his friends - a pair of Shaolin monks named Zuisen and Keiun - asking them to raise Sai and train him as the next successor of the Shaolin. After several years, Sai became a skilled warrior, who joined the 13th Gundam Fight in the GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam. During his descent to Earth, Sai was separated from his Gundam due to a small malfunction in the transport process. Finding his Gundam in the possession of a gang of thieves, Sai used trickery to get Neo Japan fighter Domon Kasshu to help him get his Gundam back. Domon was oblivious to the fact that the young boy was a Gundam Fighter until he recovered his Gundam. After explaining his previous misadventure, Sai fought against Domon's GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam in a match which ended in a draw, and both pilots went their separate ways. The two met up again in Neo Egypt where Sai Saici fought the restored GF4-001NE Mummy Gundam IVbelieving it to be the GF13-051NE Pharaoh Gundam XIII. Sai Saici would not learn that the reason the Gundam and its pilot came back from the dead until much later; the pilot was actually Dahal Muhammad, champion of the 3rd Gundam Fight, who was reanimated under the influence of the DG Cells after being defeated by Sai Feilong, Sai's grandfather, during the final match of the 4th Gundam Fight, but he was killed during the battle accidentally. Fueled by the desire for a rematch against the Shaolin Fighter, he wanted one more chance to fight. Overcoming his terrors, Sai finally gave him his wish and Dahal could finally rest in peace. Some time later Sai Saici was infected by the Devil Gundam's DG cells and fought against Domon and theShuffle Alliance in the Shinjuku section of Tokyo. He was cured by the sacrifice of the previous Shuffle Alliance and gained the Club Ace crest. Coincidentally, the former Ace of Clubs was a martial arts master, but not in the Shaolin style Sai Saici is trained in. Sai Saici later followed Domon into the Guyana Highlands and fought against Argo Gulskii of Neo Russia after being framed for an attack on the Neo Russia camp by the Devil Gundam. He would continue fighting against the Devil Gundam and its agents in Guyana until forced to leave and head to Neo Hong Kong for the Gundam Fight Finals. During the preliminaries, Sai Saici fell in love with Cecil Holger, the younger sister of Neo Denmark's pilot,Hans Holger; however, after Sai defeated Hans in battle, they were separated. Later, he found his father's last letter to him which made him grow and thus he trained hard in preparation for his fight against Domon. During his fight with Domon, he achieved Hyper Mode which enabled him to use "Shin Ryuusei Kochouken" (True Comet Butterfly Sword), an ancient Shaolin suicide attack technique. The leader of the Neo China demanded a stoppage in the match telling Sai Saici to win the Battle Royale in order for the Shaolin Temple to be restored. During the battle royale on Lantau island, Sai Saici and Argo Gulskii fought against the Gundam Heaven's Sword which was the evolved form of the GF13-055NI Neros Gundam. The two managed to defeat the Gundam, but both of their own Gundams were heavily damaged in the battle and explosion of the Gundam. Sai Saici's Gundam was repaired and he went with the other members of the Shuffle Alliance inside the Colony Devil Gundam to stop it for good, but they were stopped in their quest by Ulube Ishikawa in the reactor room, who had the reactor transformed into the massive Grand Master Gundam, managing to overpower the Shuffle Alliance at first. Eventually they regrouped and joined forces to defeat the threat and opening the gate for Domon to go into the Core, the Grand Master Gundam regenerated but Sai Saici and the others stayed behind to defeat it once more. After the Devil Gundam's defeat, he is last seen kissing a photograph of Cecile. It is presumed that Sai Saici still fights to revive the Shaolin temple. Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Kids Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:In Love